Begining to End Series
by Laura415
Summary: Basically what the title says but theres no character death it's GSR of course :D Has an attempt at GSR SMUT lol
1. How it Began

**Begining**

Sara sat waiting for Grissom in his office, he'd told her to meet him there but when she knocked on the door there was no answer so, thinking it was locked, she tried the door and to her surprise it wasn't so she went inside. She couldn't see Grissom but she figured he'd be there soon so she went and sat down on the chair opposite his desk. That was 15 minutes ago. Now, Sara was getting agitated, she had her arms folded across her chest and her leg was folded over the other one while her foot was tapping on the floor in annoyance. She wanted to go home, it was, after all, the end of shift and she'd just pulled a double so she was tired and waiting around for Grissom wasn't making her feel any better. After another 5 minutes of waiting she decided to go, she'd had enough of waiting for him, in more ways than one.

_A couple of years ago she'd asked him to dinner. His reply was 'I don't know what to do about this'. After that she decided to try and forget about her feelings for him, but nothing worked. Not only did she see him at work but whenever she was at home she kept thinking about him, songs would remind her of him. And worse, every time she closed her eyes he was there in her dreams. It was driving her crazy, she couldn't hide the fact that she was in love with Gil Grissom and she was sure that Catherine, Nick and everyone else in the lab knew, apart from the one person she loved herself. Her reply to the objected dinner invitation was 'by the time you figure it out it could be too late'. Now that, she knew, was defiantly NOT true. If it meant that she could be with him she would wait as long as it took for him to figure 'this' out. She only said it to scare him in to doing something about 'this' but so far he hasn't and it was making her angry, she spent at least 2 years chasing him but she'd long decided that she wasn't going to do that anymore, she would wait for him to make the first move._

Just as she was about to walk out the door someone bumped into her. She started to fall back but somebody, a man, grabbed her arms to steady her. She looked up to see Grissom. Butterflies entered her stomach as she realised he was touching her.

'Are you OK'

'Yeah' it came out in a whisper and she cleared her throat before speaking 'yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?'

'No reason' He looked up and noticed were they where 'why are you in my office?'

Sara looked at him, anger building up in her but she didn't let it show 'you told me to meet you in your office remember' the last word sounded cold, which made Grissom wince.

Grissom swallowed 'erm, yeah I remember. So where are you going?'

Sara was getting angrier, but again she didn't let it show 'I'm going home. You were supposed to meet me here 20 minutes ago Gris. I got fed up of waiting for you'.

Grissom was sure that that last comment meant more but didn't say anything on the matter. 'Yeah. I'm sorry about that I was… thinking about something'.

'Are you coming in?' he said as electricity shot through him, and he was sure that she felt it too, as he brushed past her and walked over to his desk. Sara didn't say anything just turned around and followed him back to his desk and sat down on the chair that she had not long left. When they were both seated Grissom started to speak 'so, how are you?' he sounded tense, as if he had something on his mind and wanted to say it but couldn't.

Sara looked at him, confused 'erm, yeah I'm fine. You?'

Grissom smiled 'I'm good…' the smile faded as he leaned back in his chair. He sat there for a few seconds before bringing himself up to lean on his desk again '… actually I'm not, I want to ask you something?'

'OK'

Grissom cleared his throat before speaking 'well I wanted to ask you… I was wondering if… if… if you'd…' _God why is so hard to speak to her. Pull yourself together Gil you can talk to Catherine without acting like a fool. _He sighed and opened his mouth to speak again but Sara cut him off.

'Stop'. Grissom closed his mouth. 'I know what you're going to say' Grissom just stared at her. Sara moved in her seat 'and I don't know what to say'

'Say yes' it came out as a whisper but Sara heard it. This time she couldn't contain her anger 'why? Why should I Gris? You didn't say yes to me so why should I say yes to you?'

Grissom looked hurt at the anger in her voice and the words that she had said. 'I'm sorry, Sara, I wanted to say yes but…'

'But what? What Gris? Am I not worth the risk? Is that it?' she was on the verge of tears.

'What?'

'I heard you Grissom. I was there. I heard every word. You can tell a complete stranger how you feel about me but you can't tell me how you feel about me?' she got up and walked over to the door, wiping her eye as a tear fell. Before she made it out of the door Grissom shut the door and stood in front of it.

Sara looked at him 'get out of my way' she said as she tried to open the door to move him out of the way, but he didn't budge.

Grissom grabbed her arms, she tried to struggle but he wouldn't let her go. 'Let me go'.

'No, Sara, I let you walk away once I am not going to do it again'. Sara stopped struggling and looked at him. They stood there for what felt like years but were in fact only a few seconds. Then Grissom did something that Sara had only dreamed about. He kissed her. She was shocked. When she realized that she had to do something she started to kiss him back. They pulled apart from lack of oxygen and immediately felt the loss of each others lips.

He smiled at her and said 'Sara? Would you like to have dinner with me?'

Sara smiled her gap-toothed smile and replied by throwing herself at him and kissing him hard. When they broke apart, they both smiled 'I'll take that as a yes' Grissom said and laughed. Sara laughed and he kissed her again, this time the kiss was passionate and full of love and much more.


	2. Telling the team and Ecklie

Sara pulled into her vacated spot in the crime lab car park, she turned the engine of and sat there, she seemed to be waiting for something. A few minutes later Grissom pulled up into the space next to her, he looked over at her as he switched the engine of and smiled at her, she smiled back and quickly got out of the car and walked round to Grissom's side. Grissom got out of the car and they both made their way to the elevator.

There was silence for a few steps until Sara spoke "I think we should tell them" Grissom looked at her in confusion for a few seconds till he realized what she was talking about "really?" he asked, not really believing that a private person like Sara would want to shear her private life with others. Sara nodded her head "yeah, why not? We've been together for two years. I think they deserve to know" Grissom thought for a moment, maybe it would be good for the others to know, they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore.

He nodded in agreement "and Ecklie?" Sara frowned, she hadn't really thought about him, no doubt he'd fire her, or him, or both of them. She mentally shook her head, Grissom was too valuable to Ecklie he wouldn't fire him. Telling Ecklie would give him the perfect opportunity to fire her as he had been trying to find a reason for it since he caught her and Catherine having an argument in the middle of the lab. Grissom could sense her slight fear and squeezed her arm "don't worry dear, I'll talk to Ecklie he's not gunna fire you, I won't let him".

Sara smiled a half smile, the rest of the walk up to the lab was silent until they walked out of the elevator into the lab. As they exited the elevator Grissom suggested a way to tell the team "we should invite them round for breakfast after shift?" Grissom whispered so that none of the lab techs overheard them. Sara thought about it for a few moments then smiled at him and nodded in agreement, Grissom smiled back at her and mouthed see you soon when they reached the break room as he carried on to his office to collect the assignments.

Sara smiled and walked into the break room where Catherine was sitting reading the latest edition of heat magazine "hey" Sara said as she made her way over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup, she offered Catherine one who nodded her head while she replied "hey, go on then please". She went back to reading her magazine, Sara handed her a cup of coffee, in which Catherine thanked her for, and then sat down.

A few minutes later Grissom walked into the break room with some small slips in his hand "morning all" he said as he saw his team, the rest of the guys had arrived while Grissom was getting assignments, a chorus of mornings and morning boss rang through the break room as the guys greeted Grissom, they all looked up at him as he began to speak "Catherine, Warrick, 419 out in Henderson…Nick, Greg, robbery over on Tropicana …Sara you're with me, 419 on boulder highway…before everybody rushes off there's an invitation to breakfast at my house" everybody's eyes went wide with excitement and surprise "great! I'm in!" Catherine grinned as she took her and Warrick's assignment slip and headed out the door "me too, meet you there" Warrick said as he followed Catherine out the door.

Greg, so excited, practically ran towards Grissom and gave him a hug "Whoop yeah house party!" Grissom, who wasn't expecting it, eyes widened "Greg, its breakfast and stop hugging me" Greg let go of him and composed himself "sorry boss."

Nick chuckled and patted Greg on the back as he spoke to Grissom "We'll meet you there boss" Nick took his assignment slip that Grissom handed him and walked out the door with Greg behind him, he gave Grissom a shy, nervous smile as he passed him. Grissom watched them leave then turned to the last person in the room, with his eyes wide in surprise, as he heard her laughing under her breathe. She looked at him and burst out laughing "the look on your face!" she said as she laughed, Grissom had tried to keep a straight face but seeing Sara so happy he couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. They made their way out of the break room and to their crime scene.

Grissom could hear faint knocking on the door and began to steer from his sleep, he felt a heavy weight on his arm and opened his eyes to find his girlfriend snuggled up to him still fast asleep. He forgot about the noise waking him up and just lied there watching her sleep until he heard the knock again and someone shouting his name. He jumped up causing Sara to fly from his arm and jump up, her eyes wide awake "Gil what's wrong?"

Just then there was another knock on the door and the same voice shouted "Gil Grissom, I know you're in there! You invited us now let us in!" came Catherine's voice as she pounded on the door. "That's what" Grissom said to answer Sara's question as he rushed around and flung some clothes on. Sara's eyes widened but seeing Grissom running around the bedroom was funny, she leaned against the head board and chuckled as she watched him.

Grissom had just put his shirt on, the last item of clothing, when he heard Sara chuckling, he looked at her and narrowed his eyes as he tried not to smile. This made Sara burst into a fit of laughter which made Grissom chuckle, he climbed back onto the bed and leaned over Sara, she looked up at him with a big grin on her face, he leant down to give her a quick kiss then dashed out the room and answered the door.

Catherine had her mouth open and her hand poised to knock on the door again when the door flung open to reveal Grissom, she lowered her hand and moved into the house without Grissom inviting her in, she spoke with a look of frustration and anger "bout time, we've been here for nearly 20 minutes" she said as the rest of the team, as well as Lindsay, walked into the house behind her.

Once everyone was inside Grissom shut the door and was about to speak when two little arms wrapped around his legs and a little girl spoke "Hey Uncle Gil, we thought you'd gone out and forgot we were coming" Lindsay said a little sadly. Grissom smiled and hugged Lindsay back as he spoke "sorry sweetie Uncle Gil fell asleep…" he looked up at the guys "…I haven't made any food, I can make some unless you want take out?"

Greg jumped in the air like an excited little boy "yeah! Take out!" five heads began to shake at Greg's childness "take out will be fine" Catherine answered for everyone. Grissom smiled and nodded, Lindsay let go of his legs and went to sit with her mom, before Grissom headed to the phone he asked everyone what they wanted to drink "beer" was said by Nick, Greg, Warrick and Brass "OJ for me and Linds" Catherine said at the same time.

The food arrived 10 minutes later and everybody chipped in with the payment and putting it out onto plates, once everybody was seated and eating their breakfast they continued to talk about work and different cases they had done over the years. Grissom's phone rang and he answered, the guys only hearing a one way call "Grissom…yeah…ok…I ordered your favorite… yeah…oh honey?... I love you" Grissom smiled as he hung up the phone and saw ten pairs of eyes staring at him with open mouths.

Lindsay was the first to speak "Uncle Gil? Have you got a girlfriend?" Grissom smiled at Lindsay's boldness and nodded "I have Lindsay" Lindsay smiled "where is she?"

"She'll be here soon" Grissom replied and smiled. Lindsay was satisfied with her answers and got back to eating her breakfast, whereas the others wanted to know more "what about Sara?" Nick asked, Grissom looked at him in surprise "what about Sara?"

Nick smiled sarcastically "you know what I mean Gris, I know how much she cares for you. Does she know that you have a girlfriend?" Grissom was about to speak when Greg butted in "I bet she doesn't, that's why she isn't here, he didn't invite her coz he invited his girlfriend."

Grissom was about to speak again when Catherine butted in "that's low Gil, even for you. I thought you liked Sara? This is gunna push her away and she's gunna end up leaving LVPD because of you…" just then someone, a women, spoke behind them all "who's leaving LVPD?" eleven heads turned to see Sara Sidle standing there with a serious look on her face, Warrick jumped up and put his arm around Sara and walked her over to the couch "nobody's leaving Catherine was just being silly" everyone nodded, they were acting a little weird and Sara picked up on this, she eyed them all suspiciously, apart from Grissom, and they all gave her a forced grin back "Okay guys what's going on? Tell me."

Everyone began to fidget "erm…" Catherine began to say but couldn't find the right words then Brass butted it "you're the girlfriend!" Sara looked at him "what girlfriend?... Greg! have you been telling people I'm your girlfriend?" she said with a slight smirk on her face, she knew exactly what Brass was talking about because she heard all of the conversation from the bedroom.

Greg looked up in shock "what? No! course I haven't… Grissom's the one with the girlfriend" he looked at his boss with his eyes narrowed and Grissom raised his eyebrow at him which caused Greg to turn away. Catherine stood up and held her arms out just as Sara was about to speak "Hold it! All of you!... Sara how the hell did you get in here?" Catherine asked as she turned to face her colleague. Sara looked up at her and was about to answer when Lindsay answered for her "she came out of the bedroom" all eyes fell on Lindsay and she looked up "what? I saw her come out of the bedroom" Everybody turned to face Sara again and she smiled "Oh my god!" Catherine practically screamed "You and Gil…No way… how long has this been going on?"

"2 years" Grissom and Sara said in unison then looked at each other and smiled while all mouths in the room was open in shock. "B…but we would have noticed?" Catherine said once she found her voice, Sara and Grissom just smiled at each other then turned to Catherine, Grissom spoke "well we are detectives we know how to hide things…." He paused for a few seconds then carried on speaking "…and I'm a bit disappointed in you all actually, failing to notice anything about our relationship, personal or professional" Grissom said in a slight disappointed tone.

The others looked down at their feet "sorry boss" was said by Nick, Greg and Warrick while Catherine just smiled at Grissom apologetically. Brass spoke "I knew" all eyes fell on him waiting for an explanation "a few months ago I was out on the town with an old friend and we went to dinner and I saw you both walking in, hand in hand, I didn't want to interrupt coz I know it was a private dinner between you both so once I'd finished I left."

"Why didn't you talk to us after?" Grissom asked. Brass shrugged "you're both private people, I didn't feel the need to talk to you, plus when I watched you during cases you was professional, showing no signs that you were actually in a relationship." Brass smiled a little nervously and Grissom smiled back "thank you for letting us have our privacy" They both smiled at each other and Sara spoke "okay can we eat, I'm starving" everyone chuckled and went back to eating, while Sara grabbed her food from the kitchen and then sat down in the spare seat that was next to Grissom and Greg and began to eat her breakfast.

Sara was in the layout searching her victims clothes when Catherine walked in "hey, where's Gil?" Sara looked up "gone to see Ecklie so I said I'd take over, is that okay?" she asked Catherine, not sure if the older women wanted to work with her. Catherine smiled "it's fine, need any help? Four eyes are better than two right?" Sara smiled and nodded as she passed over a few items of clothing to Catherine. They both processed in silence for a few minutes until Catherine spoke without stopping her search "so what's he gone to see Ecklie for?"

"About our relationship" Sara replied without looking up. Catherine nodded her head once and it fell silent again, this time for only a minute when Catherine spoke up again "what do you think he'll say?" Sara shrugged as she replied, pulling her eyes away from her search and leaning her hands on the table "I have no idea, I know he won't fire Gil but this is the perfect chance for him to fire me, god knows he's wanted to get rid of me for ages now."

Catherine looked up and listened then replied "Gil wouldn't let him do that, he didn't last time so what makes this time any different?" It wasn't really a question that Sara had to answer, more like a statement. Sara looked a little confused in which Catherine explained "when we had that disagreement, I was with Ecklie sorting something out when Gil walked in and told him that he wasn't going to fire you and that he needed you."

Sara gave a small smile, but was beaming inside, as she nodded her head in understanding "plus I don't think he has a reason to fire you, you both have been professional while at work that's why nobody knew there was anything going on with you two" Catherine continued and they both chuckled a little. They went back to work, Sara's mind a little more relaxed but still wondering what was being said as Grissom had already been with Ecklie for over an hour, she was clock watching, which Catherine had noticed and told her to relax.

They finished processing the clothes and Catherine took the evidence to Hodges while Sara went to Ecklie's office, she heard faint voices but knocked anyway and walked in when she heard Ecklie's voice call her in. Sara opened the door and saw Grissom sat in the chair opposite Ecklie, they smiled at each other and Ecklie spoke "ahhhh CSI Sidle, please come in and sit down" Sara shut the door and made her way over to the spare seat that was situated next to Grissom and gingerly sat down in the seat. "I hear that you and supervisor Grissom are in a relationship?"

"We've had a relationship from the day we met" Sara replied, she wasn't going to make this easy for Ecklie even though Grissom had probably already told him everything he wanted to know. Ecklie cleared his throat "okay, an intimate relationship. Gil tells me you've been together for two years?" Sara nodded and answered "that is correct."

"And you are aware of lab policies correct?"

"Yes I am"

"Glad to hear it Sidle…" Ecklie paused and Sara was sure this was the moment in which he would tell her to hand her badge and gun over but she was surprised to hear his next statement "and even though you have both breached the policy you have kept it a secret for so long which proves that you can work professionally in the work place. As long as you keep your professionally live apart from your personal life I see no reason in why you can't stay where you are."

Sara looked surprised "really?" Ecklie looked at her and nodded "yes, but if you bring your personal life into the work place I will have no choice but to move you to another shift is that clear?"

Sara and Grissom nodded "thank you Conrad, I assure you our professional and personal life will always stay separate." Grissom answered and stood up, Sara following suite, and walked to the door.

"Grissom? Sidle?" they turned round as they heard their names "congratulations" Ecklie said, Grissom nodded his head in thanks as Sara smiled a thank you then they both carried on out of the door pleased with the outcome.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? Sorry it took me so long to update but i'm a little behind on this story as i've been writing a few more stories lol Hope everyone liked it and let me no what you think please :) x**


	3. The Proposal

**Hi...okay so I aint updated this story for a while and this chapter has been writen for a while now so here it is :) Don't think I need to tell you what it's about as the title says it all.**

**There's an attempt at SMUT in this chapter  
**

**I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**Girssom was sat in his office with a pen in his hand and a pile of folders in front of him, he was staring at the folders as if he was thinking about something which was distracting him. There was a knock on the door and his name called which he didn't seem to hear until the person that had spoken had tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little and looked round with a slight shocked expression "oh hey Cath."

"Hey yourself, are you okay?" Catherine asked concerned in which Grissom nodded, Catherine raised her eyebrow as she knew him all too well and knew when he was lying "no you're not, what's wrong?" she asked as she went to sit down in the chair opposite Grissom.

Grissom watched her and leaned on the desk, he sighed and opened his mouth but didn't speak, he did it again in which he rubbed his forehead trying to find the words to say. He took a big breathe and spoke quickly as he let it out "Ineedyoutohelpme" he looked at Catherine who had obviously heard what he said as her face showed utter shock and confusion "help? Seriously? This coming from a man who has never since I met him, maybe in his whole life, asked for help?" Catherine asked just to make sure that she had actually heard correctly.

Grissom nodded "yes I need help Catherine, please don't make fun of me?" his voice sounded pleadingly. Catherine sat back in her seat and folded her arms and looked at him for a few seconds then straightened up again "okay so what's the problem?"

"I need you to go shopping for me, well for Sara actually, buy her a nice dress, shoes, jewelry etc you know stuff for a date." If the shocked expression from earlier was bad the look on Catherine's face now was ten times as shocked.

It took her at least 5 minutes to get her speech back in which Grissom carried on speaking, grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Catherine who took it slowly "I have her measurements here and the jewelry in which she likes and wants. So what do you say? Will you do it for me?" Catherine looked from the piece of paper to him "erm, yeah but can I ask something?"

"Go ahead?"

"Haven't you and Sara been going out for over a year? What do you need to go on a date for?"

Grissom chuckled a little and answered "one year, 11 months, 10 days and 9 hours exactly actually…what?" Grissom asked as Catherine had again raised her eyebrow "nothing, just a little surprised that you actually remember how long it's been, not many men do, Eddie certainly didn't"

"Well I'll always remember… anyway it's not an actual date…well it is but it's not…"

"Alright spit it out Gil"

"I'm going to ask Sara to marry me."

Catherine's face, again, showed complete shock and surprise, this time it only lasted a few seconds then her face broke out in a grin and she spoke "wow now that is a surprise, Gil Grissom's getting married…"

"Not yet I'm not, she's still gotta say yes."

"She'll definitely say yes Gil, no doubt about that" Catherine chuckled as she continued to smile. Grissom smiled back at her and grabbed his wallet and handed Catherine his credit card "this is for shopping, and don't go overboard, I know I have money but I don't want it all gone. Oh and you can get yourself and Lindsay a little something as well... again do not go overboard"

Catherine smiled and tucked Grissom's credit card in her pocket "promise I won't. So what about the ring? Have you got it or do you need my help for that as well?" Catherine sniggered in which Grissom shook his head, smiling "no Catherine I do not need your help for that, I've ordered the ring, picking it up in a few days. I'd like to propose to her on our second anniversary, just need her clothes and to book the restaurant."

"What about your clothes?" Catherine asked.

"Already sorted" Grissom smiled. There was a knock on the door and both head's turned "come in" Grissom said and the door opened to reveal Sara, he smiled and stood up "ready to go?" he asked.

Sara smiled and nodded walking up to him "hey Cath" she greeted the older women in which Catherine nodded and smiled at Sara "hey, I best be of, see you both tonight"

"Bye Catherine, and thanks" Grissom smiled as he grabbed his jacket and wrapped his arm around Sara's waist.

"See you tonight" Sara replied and looked from Catherine to Grissom and back again in slight confusion as she wondered what made Grissom thank her. Grissom just smiled at her before he took her hand and lead her out of CSI headquarters.

A week later and Grissom had picked up the ring, booked the restaurant and an en-suite hotel room and hide the clothes in which he ordered so that Sara wouldn't be able to find and see them. Catherine had told him that she was going to keep Sara's clothes and on the day of their anniversary she was going to pick Sara up and then give her a lift to the restaurant so that he wouldn't see her until the dinner. As for the jewellery, he had made sure that they were the ones that Sara wanted and wrapped them up and also hide them where Sara would not find them.

The morning of their anniversary arrived and Grissom awoke before Sara, he smiled as he saw her sleeping form and slowly climbed from the bed, so not to disturb her, and made his way downstairs.

About 10 minutes later he made his way back upstairs with a tray full of pancakes with chocolate sauce and whipped creamed, he pushed the bedroom door open to find Sara still fast asleep, although during the minutes that he was out of the bed she had moved over to his side and was hugging his pillow. This made him smile and he placed the tray down on the side table and sat on the bed, he rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke "Sara? Sara honey wake up I made you breakfast"

Sara stirred a little and opened her eyes, she smiled up at him and rolled onto her back and stretched "hey" she looked over at the tray and grinned as she sat up "please tell me they're not all for me? I don't think I could eat all them on my own"

Grissom chuckled and placed the tray on her lap then climbed over her legs and sat at the side of her. They ate breakfast in silence apart from the odd giggle as they fed each other and the noise of sloppy kisses here and there. Sara placed the tray back on the side table and placed her hands on her stomach "thank you, that was amazing, I'm stuffed"

Grissom chuckled and got up from the bed "I'll be back in a minute" he said as he made his way out of the bedroom, he came back a few minutes later with a small box in his hand, Sara sat up as she noticed the box, she looked from him to the box then back again, giving him a silent question. Grissom just smiled and handed her the box "open it"

Sara took the box and slowly opened it, what she saw took her breath away and she gasped, she looked at Grissom who was just smiling "so? What do you think?"

"What do I think? Gil there gorgeous, how did you know I wanted them?" Sara asked as she gently took the small dangly ear rings from the box to take a closer look at them.

"I found the magazine that you had been looking at and I noticed that those were circled, I figured you liked them so I bought them… you're not mad are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad, that's the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me" Sara smiled and closed the gap between them as their lips met for a passionate kiss. When the need for oxygen arose Sara pulled back and grinned as she began to put the ear rings in, she looked at Grissom when she had finished "how do I look?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Beautiful" was Grissom's answer and he kissed her again, this one lasting a little longer than the first one. Grissom pulled away and watched as Sara climbed from the bed and viewed herself in the mirror. Grissom walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist "happy anniversary dear" he smiled and she smiled back "if we're exchanging gifts now you better have yours" Sara smiled and walked over to her draw.

She rummaged through it for a second then shut it and turned around and handed Grissom a medium sized box "what is it?" Grissom asked as he took the box and opened it, his eyes widened and he looked up at Sara "Sara…?"

"Like it?"

"I love it" Grissom grinned as he took his knew gold watch out of the case and placed it on his wrist.

"I figured you needed another special watch after Hank broke yours" Sara smiled sadly as she remembered the look on Grissom's face when Hank accidentally broke the watch that his father had given him.

Grissom grinned and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and kissed her passionately "happy anniversary" Sara said before their lips met. Sara pulled away after a few minutes "I did try to get one exactly like the one your father gave you but I couldn't find it and I saw that one and it looked similar so…"

Sara was cut off by Grissom's finger against her lips "honey you're rambling" Grissom chuckled and Sara looked down smiling shyly "sorry" she looked back up "so when are we going out so we can wear our knew things?"

Grissom chuckled "tonight"

Sara looked surprised "tonight?"

"Yes tonight, it's our anniversary dear, you didn't think we'd stay in the house did you?" Grissom smirked.

"I don't know, we could have done, spend all night cuddled on the sofa or maybe spend all day in bed" Sara smirked as her voice turned sexy and Grissom's eyes darkened, lustfully.

"Hmmm as good as that sounds I've already booked the table, and once we've finished dinner we can spend all night in bed…a penthouse bed" Grissom's voice got dangerously low and Sara's eyes nearly popped out of her head, she was speechless and this made Grissom grin with satisfaction at the thought of rendering Sara Sidle, hopefully soon to be Grissom, speechless.

Once Sara gained her speech back she said "so where are we going?"

"You'll soon find out, and don't worry about clothes it's all sorted, now go get a shower. Catherine will be here soon."

"Catherine?" Sara asked confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot Catherine said that you're getting ready at her house because I'm not allowed to see you in your clothes until dinner" Grissom chuckled a little and Sara smiled "okay, but I aint got any clothes to wear"

"I told Catherine to get you some, I hope you don't mind, if you don't like the clothes that she bought you, you can always go find something else."

"No its okay, I'm sure I'll like them as long as they're not too revealing, although I'm sure you'd like that." Sara smirked as she walked to the bathroom.

Grissom smirked and replied "oh I'm sure I would, in private, not when there are hundreds of other men that can look at you, I'd end up covering you up, those breasts are mine" Grissom followed her to the bathroom.

Sara turned the shower on and chuckled as she turned round to face Grissom "yours huh? I could have sworn that they are attached to me" Sara playfully replied and Grissom stopped and looked at her, feeling a little uncomfortable, as he didn't realise she was only joking he began to stumble for words "erm, sorry, erm, I mean…there yours not mine, wholly yours nobody else's not even mine" Grissom shook his head to emphasise it.

Sara laughed and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a small kiss on his lips "I was joking baby, I'm yours so there yours too"

Grissom sighed in relief and then grinned. He slowly pulled up her top as he gazed deep into her eyes, eye contact was broken for only a second while he lifted the top overhead, in which he let drop onto the floor next to them.

He gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before he let his eyes wonder down her neck and to her perfectly rounded breasts where he lifted his hands and gently cupped them, feeling her soft skin against his, he squeezed them slightly which caused a small moan from Sara. Grissom looked up and smiled as he saw Sara's eyes closed in what he assumed to be pleasure, he leant down and kissed her gently, at first, while he moved his hands round to her back and pulled her closer to him.

Sara kept her eyes closed as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a more passionate kiss. Grissom's hands began to wonder around her body, feeling every bit of exposed skin on her back and front before he slowly slid his hands into her bottoms, placing his hands on her bum and pulling her lower body closer to his.

Sara moaned as she felt Grissom's hardness against her thigh and ran her hands up and down his chest, over his shoulders, down his back then back up again continuously as they continued kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance. Grissom hooked his thumbs around the waistband of her bottoms and pushed them down then glided his hands back up her legs to her waist, the need for oxygen was becoming more prominent so Grissom pulled away slightly. They smiled at each other as they breathed heavily and Grissom led Sara into the shower.

Six hours later and Grissom had just finished getting ready for his dinner with Sara. He was wearing a new suite that he had bought a week ago, black slacks, black blazer with a white shirt, no tie or bowtie as he didn't suite ties and he never could tie a bowtie.

He finished tying the laces on his black polished shoes then grabbed the engagement ring from its hiding place and placed it in his inside pocket of his blazer. There was a beep from outside and Grissom took one last look in the mirror before he made his way outside and to the awaiting limo. He climbed in and gave the driver Catherine's address, as the limo began to move Grissom got the engagement ring from his pocket and admired it.

The limo pulled up outside Catherine's house and Grissom quickly put the ring back in his inside pocket before he got out and went up to the door. The door opened to reveal Catherine before Grissom had the chance to knock.

Catherine grinned and moved aside "Sara! lover boy's here!" she shouted and Gil blushed as he heard Sara laugh "Cath you make it sound like we're teenagers" Sara said as she walked to the door chuckling.

Grissom's jaw dropped when he saw Sara come in to view, she had ringlets in her hair and was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps that came to just above her knees. It showed of just enough cleavage and curved to fit her body showing of her curves. She smiled at Grissom's reaction as she stepped out of the door and stood in front of him "earth to Gil" she said and chuckled when Grissom looked up with lust filled eyes.

He mentally shook himself and smiled as he turned round and held his arm out for her "your carriage awaits Miss Sidle" he said while smiling.

Sara chuckled as she looped her arm with his and he led her down the path to the limo. "Bye, have a nice night, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oh and happy anniversary!" Catherine said as they made their way to the limo, Sara and Grissom turned their head "thanks" they said in unison.

Grissom opened the door for Sara and she thanked him before she climbed in, Grissom shut the door then climbed into his side and instructed the driver to go to the south point hotel, casino and spa.

Sara's eyes widened as she looked at Grissom "South Point? Gil you didn't?"

Grissom smirked "I did… and don't worry about anything, I've already paid for it all."

"But…" Sara began but was cut off by Grissom's hand "no but's Sara this is our anniversary and I want to spoil you… speaking of spoiling you after dinner I've booked you in for a full body massage." Grissom chuckled at Sara's shocked expression.

He leaned into her ear and placed his hand on the top of her thigh as he whispered seductively "and after I'll give you a massage of a different kind in the penthouse suite" he laughed as Sara's body shifted and she let out a small moan at the thought of Grissom on and inside her.

As he sat back the limo pulled up outside South Point and he climbed out and opened Sara's door and held his hand out for Sara to take. Sara took his hand and climbed out the limo, he smiled at her "you look gorgeous Sara" he said and gave her a small kiss before leading her into the building. As they walked up to the front desk a young women smiled "hello and welcome to South Point hotel, casino and spa how may I help you?"

"Hey, I have a table booked for Grissom?" Grissom said and the women checked the books then looked up and smiled "if you'd like to wait near the wall a waiter will escort you to your table Mr Grissom and here is your key for the room and your spa voucher. Enjoy your stay Mr Grissom." She said and handed Grissom the room key and spa voucher.

"Thank you" Grissom said as he took the items and then lead Sara over to the wall where a waiter was already waiting "hello my name is Jamie, if you would like to follow me please and I will take you to your table" Jamie said in s deep Italian acccent.

Grissom and Sara greeted him then followed him to their table. Jamie held the chair out for Sara but before she could sit down Grissom stood next to Jamie "would you mind if I did that?" he asked and Jamie moved over letting Grissom take over "not at all sir"

"Thank you Jamie" Grissom said and Sara sat down giving Grissom a thankful smile, Grissom pushed the chair in a little then sat down on the opposite chair. "Would either of you like a drink?" Jamie asked.

"A bottle of your finest wine please" Grissom replied.

"No problem sir, I will be back with your drink very soon" Jamie said and then walked away. "So what was all that about?" Sara asked a few seconds later.

"What was all what about?" Grissom asked a little confused.

"Taking over Jamie when I was sitting down…wasn't jealous was you?" she said with a small smile and Grissom scoffed "jealous? I wasn't jealous I just wanted to be the one to push you in" Grissom smiled and Sara raised her eyebrow not really believing him but took his explanation and smiled "well thank you…and this place is amazing Gil, can we afford all this?" She said looking around then back at Grissom.

"Of course I can afford it, anything for my beautiful girlfriend" he said and Sara grinned and blushed slightly which made Grissom chuckle "you're cute when you blush" Grissom laughed at Sara's surprised look. Just then Jamie came back with the bottle of wine and two menus.

He past one menu to Grissom and the other menu to Sara then poured a little wine into Grissom's glass and waited for Grissom to taste it "hmmm very nice, thank you Jamie" Grissom said once he tasted the wine.

"You're welcome Sir" he said and poured some into Grissom's glass then turned to Sara "would the lady like some wine?" Jamie asked and Sara glared at Grissom as he sniggered then smiled at Jamie "yes I would please" Sara said and Jamie poured some wine in her glass. He then put the wine in the ice bucket "when you are ready to order please shout" Jamie said then bowed slightly and walked away.

Grissom began to chuckle "lady?" he began to laugh and Sara kicked him under the table "hey that hurt" Grissom said as he held his shin and glared at her.

"Good you deserved it. What's so funny about someone calling me a lady?" Sara tried to act serious.

"Well for a start you hang around with Nick, Warrick and Greg. You're like one of the lads…to them and second you don't really like wearing stuff like that" he said pointing to her dress "you'd rather wear jeans and a t-shirt" Grissom explained.

Sara cocked her head "hmmm you're right, sorry for kicking you. I'll make it up to you, promise" Sara smiled and Grissom smiled back then they looked at the menu.

Once they had decided what they wanted Grissom put his hand up "waiter" he said and Jamie was at the table a few seconds later "are you ready to order sir?" he asked.

"We are, I will have the vegetable burger with fries and salad please" Grissom said and Jamie jotted it down then turned to Sara "and you Miss?"

"Erm, vegetable lasagne with salad please" Sara said and Jamie jotted it down then smiled "you're food will be here shortly, if there is anything else you need please don't be afraid to ask." Jamie said then bowed slightly and walked away.

Grissom and Sara made small talk and talked about work and their friends until Jamie came back with their food. "Your food Sir" he said and placed Grissom's food in front of him then turned to Sara "and your food Miss, enjoy" he said.

Grissom and Sara thanked him before he walked away then dug into their food "you know you didn't have to order a vegetarian dish" Sara said after she swallowed the first mouth full.

"I know but I'd like to kiss you at the end of the evening and I know that you don't like to kiss me when I've had meat so I chose a vegetarian dish" he smiled.

"Just because you want a kiss?" Sara asked amused and Grissom nodded "just a kiss, nothing more?" Sara asked and Grissom got her meaning and smirked "well maybe a bit more" he smiled and Sara chuckled.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Sara was the first to finish, she put her knife and fork down and wiped her mouth "that was amazing" she said and took a sip of her wine. Grissom finished a few minutes later "hmm I agree" he said and wiped his mouth.

"I'll be right back" he said and stood up and walked away. Sara stared out the window and was in her own little world until Grissom placed his hand on her shoulder "honey would you like to dance?" he asked and held out his hand in which Sara took and let him pull her up and lead her to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on her hips as she placed her hands on his shoulders and bought her close as they began to sway to the music. They smiled as they looked into each other's eyes then Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head and began to sing in her ear "circle me and the needle moves gracefully back and forth if my heart was a compass you'd be north. Risk it all coz I'll catch you if you fall wherever you go if my heart was a house you'd be home" he sang and Sara grinned as she looked up at him.

They continued to dance until the song ended "it's time for your massage honey" Grissom said and lead her to the spa. As they walked up to the desk a young man spoke "good evening, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Hello, I made a reservation for a Miss Sidle, it should be under Grissom" Grissom said and the man checked the computer "ah yes has Miss Sidle got her voucher?"

"Yes it's here" Grissom said and took it out of his pocket and handed it to the man. "Thank you, will you be joining Miss Sidle in the room?"

"No, I have something I need to do. Do you know how long it will take?" Grissom asked.

"Erm, well it looks like Miss Sidle is having a full body massage so it'll probably be an hour or two."

"That's fine, thank you" Grissom said and turned to Sara who looked a little disappointed "what's wrong honey?"

"Why aren't you coming in with me? Do you have to go to the lab?"

"No I don't and it's a surprise. Don't worry you'll be in good hands. I'll come pick you up later okay?" he said and Sara nodded still looking a little disappointed. He leaned down and gave her a kiss "smile…please. I don't wanna leave you when you're sad. Trust me this will be the best night of your life" he smiled and Sara smiled and gave him a kiss "okay I trust you, see you soon" she said and he gave her another quick kiss before leaving her.

He made his way back to the restaurant and grabbed a few supplies then made his way to their room. He prepared everything for Sara's surprise but kept the ring in his pocket as he didn't want Sara to see it and ruin the surprise. He looked at his handy work and smiled as he looked at the deserts waiting on the table with two roses in a small vase in the middle of the table.

The room was dotted with unlit candles and rose petals scattered the floor. He looked at his watch and smiled, nearly time to meet Sara. He shut the curtains and lit the candles and turned the stereo on letting the soft music flow through the room.

Once he was sure that everything was ready he made his way back to the spa where Sara was sat waiting on a chair. When she saw him coming she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, letting her lips linger for a few more seconds before she pulled away "oh my god Gil that was amazing thank you so much" she grinned.

Grissom smiled back "I'm glad you liked it but the night isn't over yet dear" he smiled and Sara smiled back. Grissom lead her to their room.

As they neared the floor Grissom told her to shut her eyes and she looked at him warily but complied. The elevator door dinged and Grissom lead her out of the elevator into their room "keep your eyes closed honey" he said and took a few more steps forward then stopped.

He went to stand behind her "okay you can open your eyes now" he said and she did. She let out a gasp as she saw the candles, rose petals and the deserts "oh my god, this looks…its beautiful Gil" she said and turned round and grinned at him.

Grissom grinned back and lead her to the table "desert is served Miss" he said and Sara chuckled as she sat down. Grissom laughed and sat down opposite her and they ate their desert in silence.

Once they were finished Grissom cleared the plates away and went back to the table "care for another dance Miss Sidle?" he asked and held out his hand. Sara grinned and took his hand "I'd love to Mr Grissom" she said and Grissom lead her to the middle of the floor where they took up the same position they were in downstairs and began to sway to the music.

After two songs Grissom pulled away "I've got something for you" he said and took out the ring from his pocket. Sara watched him and gasped when she saw the little black box, she gasped again when Grissom got down on one knee and took hold of her left hand "Sara you are my world, without you my life would be nothing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so…Sara Sidle will you marry me?" he asked and opened the box to reveal a small gold band with a medium sized diamond.

Sara gasped yet again as she looked at the ring and with tears in her eyes she looked into Grissom's eyes and grinned as she nodded her head "yes"

Grissom grinned and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left index finger. He kissed her hand then stood up and grinned at her "I love you" he said and Sara crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him as close to her body as she could get him.

Grissom ran his hands up and down her back as he deepened the kiss. Sara moaned into his mouth and pushed his jacket from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Grissom smiled and picked her up and chuckled as Sara squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sara began to kiss him again and Grissom walked to the bedroom where he laid Sara on the bed and stood up to take his shirt and trousers off. Sara watched him as she took her dress of and threw it on the pile of his clothes.

She moved up to the end of the bed and Grissom leaned over her and began to kiss her neck as he moved his hands all over her body. Sara moaned and ran her hands over his back and up his chest.

Grissom pulled away from her neck and pulled her up slightly to undo her bra and threw it over his shoulder once he had took it off her. As soon as he laid her back down his mouth connected with one of her nipples and she bit her lip and moaned "oh god" she panted as Grissom began to suckle on her nipple and squeeze her other breast with his hand.

Once her nipple hardened in his mouth he moved to the next breast and gave that the same attention, Sara moaned again and gripped his hair tightly with one hand as she panted and ran her hand down his back and shoved her hand down his boxers and squeezed his ass causing a groan from Grissom.

He pulled away from her nipple and gave her a quick kiss before he kissed his way down her body. He ran his hands along her hips and legs a few times before hooking his fingers in her knickers and pulling them down her legs and dropping them on the floor.

He looked up at her and smiled then latched onto her clit and ran his tongue between her folds as he sucked her clit. Sara threw her head back and gripped the sheets tightly "Gil!" she screamed and bucked her hips towards his mouth.

Grissom held her hips down as he continued his ministrations as he moved a little and plunged his tongue inside her. Sara screamed as she thrashed her head from side to side and tried to lift her hips. Grissom moved his tongue deeper inside her and began to wiggle it around causing a loud moan from Sara.

He began to alternate between sucking and licking her clit to plunging his tongue deep inside her. Sara soon felt the beginning of her first orgasm and moaned "oh god…Gil I'm coming."

Grissom sucked her clit faster and moved his tongue inside her again, as he bent his tongue inside her Sara gripped his hair tightly and threw her head back and screamed Grissom's name as her orgasm rippled through her body hard and fast.

Grissom groaned as he lapped up every last drop of her juices. Once he was sure he had every last drop he pulled away and licked his lips as he took of his boxers and crawled up her body. He moved her legs further apart with his hips and leaned on his arms as he looked down at her.

He smiled at the sight of her, eyes closed from the pleasure he had just given her, lips apart as she gasped for breath and sweat covering her face. Sara opened her eyes and grinned up at him as she saw him smiling down at her.

Before she had a chance to say anything Grissom locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss, she moaned as she tasted her juices on his tongue. Grissom lined himself up against her entrance and slowly entered her causing them both to moan into each other's mouth.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her he stayed there for a few seconds letting her adjust to him before he began to move slowly, pulling himself nearly all the way out then pushing himself all the way back in. Sara moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, Grissom began to kiss her neck as he moved inside her "you feel so good honey" Grissom whispered in her ear and Sara bit her lip as she smiled and let out a soft moan.

Grissom sped up slightly and Sara wrapped her legs around his waist to take him in deeper. Sara moaned and Grissom groaned as they both felt him go deeper.

"Gil please" Sara moaned in his ear as he continued to keep up his slow pace. He sped up and Sara moaned as she scrapped her nails along his back, he sped up even more and groaned against her neck before lifting his head and kissing her passionately. As they kissed Grissom moved faster and thrust harder as he felt his balls tighten. Sara moaned into his mouth and thrust her hips to meet his as she held onto him tightly.

Grissom thrust harder and faster again and moved his lips to her ear "come for me honey" he whispered and thrust harder and deeper. Sara tightened her grip around his waist and scrapped her nails along his shoulders as her walls clamped around his manhood and she moaned loudly as her second orgasm rippled through her body. Hearing her moan and feeling her walls wrapped tightly around him and her juices flowing along him caused Grissom to have his orgasm.

He groaned against her neck "Sara" as he gave one last hard thrust and spilled his load deep inside her. Grissom gave a few more thrusts to ride out both their orgasms and then collapsed on top of her panting. Sara smiled and placed her feet back on the bed as she kissed the side of his head and hugged him to her as she breathed heavily.

Once Grissom's heart rate had slowed down a little he lifted up onto his arms and smiled down at Sara who smiled back "happy anniversary Sara, I love you" he leaned down and kissed her softly then slowly pulled out of her and laid down at the side of her.

Sara smiled and snugged close to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder "happy anniversary Gil, I love you too" she kissed his neck and snuggled herself up more against him.

They both fell to sleep with smiles on their faces and dreamed of their upcoming wedding.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? **

**Was the SMUT good or should I never do it again? **

**The song that Grissom sang in Sara's ear was If My Heart Was A House You'd Be Home by Owl City :D**

**The next chapter is nearly finished so I'll be able to update a little sooner this time...unless my laptop decides to pack up (it's been playing up for the past week lol)**

**CSI-Loz xxxxx  
**


	4. The Wedding

**Hi people :D I've had this chapter wrote up for some time but haven't uploaded it for some reason but for all of you who have read the last 3 chapters here is the wedding chapter. Hope you enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

"Aunt Sara, Aunt Sara, wake up, wake up" Lindsay Willows shouted as she ran into the Willow's spare room where Sara had spent the night. Lindsay jumped onto the bed as she continued to shout "wake up Aunt Sara, wake up"

"Okay, okay Lindsay I'm awake" Sara laughed as she sat up rubbing her eyes "what you so excited for?" Sara smiled at the 12 year old.

Lindsay rolled her eyes "you know why Aunt Sara...You're getting married!" she shouted the last sentence really loudly and excitedly. Sara laughed again and climbed out of bed.

It had been 4 months since Grissom had proposed to her and they began planning straight away as they didn't feel the need to wait. They both agreed on a low key wedding as they weren't really the traditional type. The only things that were traditional was the sleeping apart on the eve of the wedding, which Catherine had said "it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" which Sara reluctantly agreed to sleep in her spare room and bridesmaids, best man and someone to give the bride away. Sara had asked Jim to give her away as he was like the father she never had, Lindsay and Catherine where her bridesmaids and Warrick was Grissom's best man.

Now, as Sara moved around the bed, Lindsay watching her intently, Sara said "ohhh so that's what's got you all excited" she sniggered and walked out of the bedroom.

Lindsay followed her "oh come on Aunt Sara you can't tell me you aren't excited"

Sara chuckled "of course I am, more than you know" they made their way downstairs. As they entered the kitchen Catherine was stood at the coffee pot, when she heard someone enter she turned her head and smiled "well good morning Mrs Grissom... coffee?" she asked as she smirked.

Sara chuckled "I'm not married yet Cath and yes please" Sara smiled and sat down at the breakfast bar.

Lindsay sat next to her "do I not exist anymore?" Lindsay asked, pretending to be hurt that her mom didn't say good morning to her.

Sara chuckled as Catherine replied "morning Linds, make some toast will ya please" Catherine said as she poured two cups of coffee then handed one to Sara as she sat down herself.

"Thanks" Sara said as Lindsay sighed and made three slices of toast.

"Excited?" Catherine asked then took a sip of her coffee as she looked at Sara. Sara swallowed her mouthful of coffee before she smiled and replied "I am...nervous too...what if he changes his mind?" Sara asked worriedly, she knew he would never do that to her but it's every brides weakness.

"Sara, he loves you more than anything in the world, he wouldn't dare change his mind..." Catherine said and was interrupted by Lindsay who bought the toast over "yeah and he'd have mom to deal with if he did...andIi know uncle Gil is scared of mom" they all chuckled.

"Not to mention Greg" Catherine said and Sara nodded as she chuckled "very true, I know he'd never do that to me, it's just the nerves getting the better of me" Sara said and Catherine smiled in understanding.

But they were right. If Gil did leave her at the altar not only would Catherine and Greg 'kill him' the whole team would. They sat and ate breakfast quietly before Catherine told Lindsay to go and get ready while she helped Sara with her hair and make-up.

**Two Hours Later**

"Uncle Jim's here" Lindsay shouted from the window then made her way to the door. She opened it up just before Brass was about to knock "oh hello Lindsay, don't you look all grown up" he smiled and Lindsay blushed a little.

"Thanks uncle Jim...mom and Sara are in the lounge" she said and stepped aside for Brass to enter.

Lindsay had her hair in a bun and wore a knee length baby blue dress with short sleeves and two inch high heels that went with the dress. They made their way to the lounge where Catherine was just putting the finishing touches to Sara's make-up.

"Ladies" Brass said as he entered the lounge.

Sara and Catherine turned round "hey Jim, what do you think of the blushing bride?" Catherine asked who was wearing the same dress as Lindsay, her hair also in a bun and wearing two inch high heels.

Jim looked at Sara and smiled "absolutely beautiful, Gil's one hell of a lucky guy" he said and Sara smiled back at him. She wore a lilac coloured spaghetti strapped dress that ended at her ankles, her white high heels just visible. She had a thin shawl draped around her shoulders, the same colour as her dress and her hair was curled slightly and left down to hang at her shoulders.

"Thanks Jim, we're both lucky" she smiled.

Catherine clapped her hands once "right we better be going if we want to get there on time" they all agreed and made their way out to Brass' car. Once inside the car, and belted up, Brass drove them to the chapel.

Half an hour later Brass pulled into the chapel car park. It wasn't like all the other chapels in Vegas, that where on the strip. This chapel was a little out of town with only a few houses and shops around it, like a little village inside a town.

The chapel itself looked much more like a church but as the girls and Brass went inside they saw that it held a big waiting area with a few plants scattered here and there, pictures of previous couples who had been married there, and a desk with a young women behind it.

There were only a few rooms downstairs and a few more upstairs where the couples went to take their vows and become husband and wife. As they walked up to the front the lady looked up "hello, which room are you in?"

"Room 3" Brass replied

"Okay, let me go have a look to see if their ready for you" she smiled and got up out of her chair and headed to room three.

**~o~**

Grissom had just finished putting his bow tie on, after years of not being able to tie them Sara had shown him how to do it not long after that became a couple. He smiled at himself in the mirror as he remembered the memory "thank you Sara" he whispered to himself.

There was a knock on the door then a voice "Grissom are you done in there yet we need to get going. Jim's just gone to get Sara" Nick voice came through the door.

Grissom chuckled at Nick's urgency then looked at his watch "alright Nick i'll be out in a minute" Grissom studied himself in the mirror, once he was happy with the way he looked he made his way downstairs.

"Your still alive then" Greg joked as he saw Grissom coming into the kitchen.

Warrick and Nick chuckled "oh man, what would we tell Sara...sorry Sa but your husband-to-be died while he was getting dressed" Warrick also joked and everyone laughed.

"Alright alright, let's go before Sara get's there before us and thinks I've jilted her" Grissom chuckled and made his way towards the front door. Warrick, Nick and Greg following behind.

They all climbed into Warrick's car and Warrick drove to the chapel. They got to the chapel 20 minutes before Sara was due to arrive. They hurried up to reception and the lady showed them to their room.

Once inside the room they began to organise the flowers and chairs so the room looked a bit more presentable. The vicar came in a few minutes later and him and Grissom talked about the ceremony.

They all turned their heads at the sound of the door opening "Miss Sidle is here" the receptionist said and everyone moved to their places "send her in" the vicar said and the receptionist disappeared.

A few seconds later the door opened again and Lindsay and Catherine were the first to be seen, Warrick began to play 'here comes the bride' on the piano as Sara, hooked onto Brass' arm, made her way down to the front.

Both Sara's and Grissom's hearts skipped a beat as they laid eyes on each other for the first time that day. They smiled and stared into each other's eyes, never breaking contact.

_Oh my god she's so gorgeous, this is really happening, she's going to be my wife. _

_Hmmm he looks sexy, he's wearing a bow tie...wonder if he remembered how to tie it himself. _They both thought at the same time. Sara chuckling inside at her thought.

Once she reached the front, Brass gave her hand to Grissom, in which he took, then moved over to the seats and sat down. Warrick came over from his position at the piano and stood just behind Grissom.

The vicar, stood in front of Grissom and Sara, spoke "Who gives this lady to this man?" the vicar asked and Brass stood up "I do" the vicar nodded and Brass sat down again. The vicar paused for a few seconds then began the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and women in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy but more importantly is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. If anybody knows of any lawful reasons why these two people should not be married then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Grissom and Sara froze as the guests looked round at each other to see if anybody would speak. After a few seconds the vicar bean to speak again in which both Sara and Grissom relaxed.

"If you are both sure that you will take each other as husband and wife will you please join hands and step forward."

Grissom and Sara joined their hands and took one step towards the vicar.

"Through marriage, Gilbert and Sara make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realise their hopes and accept each other's failures. Their relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that marriage is their destiny."

The vicar paused for a few seconds before turning his head slightly to Grissom "Do you Gilbert, take Sara Sidle to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and happiness, to cherish and continually give your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I will" Grissom said immediately.

"Sara, do you take Gilbert Arthur Grissom to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and happiness, to cherish and continually give your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I will" Sara spoke immediately.

"Now would you both like to turn to each other for the exchange of vows and rings" the vicar said and Grissom and Sara faced each other, they both smiled at each other and the vicar continued "Sara and Grissom have wrote their own vows that they would like to exchange. When you are ready Mr Grissom you may start" the vicar said as Warrick stepped up and Grissom took Sara's ring from the box it was in.

Grissom lifted Sara's hand and positioned the ring at the finger and began to speak as he slid the wedding ring on her finger. "I Gilbert take thee Sara to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. I loved you from the moment I saw you and I promise to love you for the rest of my life, till death do us part. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and I promise to spend every second of the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you Sara" Grissom brought her hand up and kissed the back of her hand. He smiled up at her and she smiled back at him with tear filled eyes, but she'd be damned if she was going to cry in front of their friends.

"Sara, when you are ready" the vicar said and Sara took a deep breath to compose herself then turned to Catherine, who had stepped up with Grissom's ring, and took the ring from the box and spoke as she slid it onto Grissom's finger "Gil, from the moment I saw you I fell in love with you. I didn't know if you felt the same way about me until I overheard you speaking to a suspect about your feelings. After all the pain you put me through, finally having you admit your feelings for me was enough to make the wait worthwhile. I love you Gil and nothing or no one will ever change that" Sara said and they both smiled at each other.

"Would you please join hands" the vicar said and they did as they were told. "Now that Gilbert and Sara have exchanged their vows and rings in front of you all I am now happy to announce them as husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride" the vicar smiled.

Grissom and Sara grinned at each other before Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and brought her towards him and kissed her. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They heard applause and turned their heads to see their friends stood up clapping and cheering.

**~o~**

Half an hour later everybody was back at Grissom and Sara's for a small after party. "Where's Catherine and Warrick?" Sara asked as she looked around at their guests and noticed two of the guests missing.

"Dunno" Nick said "but can we eat coz I'm starving" he added.

"No you can't" Catherine and Warrick came in just then with a box.

"What's that?" Sara asked as they set it down on the breakfast bar.

"You're wedding cake" Warrick said and pulled the lid off to reveal a square sponge cake with white icing with the words 'congratulations Grissom and Sara' wrote in red. Warrick pulled out a small box from his jacket and pulled out a much smaller version of Sara and Grissom as a bride and groom and placed it on the corner of the cake.

"Awwwww" was heard from everyone but Grissom and Sara who just stared at the cake.

"You didn't have to do this" Grissom said.

"Nonsense, of course we did. It's not every day two of our best friends get married" Catherine grinned "now come on cut the cake while I take a picture" she smiled and handed Grissom a knife.

He looked at Sara who shrugged and smiled and went to stand near the cake. Grissom stood next to her and they both took a hold of the knife and posed for the camera, grinning. Catherine snapped a picture then grinned "great...now we can eat it" she smiled and licked her lips.

Grissom let go of the knife and let Sara cut individual pieces for them and their guests. He wrapped each piece in a small napkin and handed them out. Sara cut the last piece and put the knife down then picked up her piece of cake.

Grissom didn't see the evil glint in her eye as she eyed the piece of cake, but Catherine had and knew exactly what Sara was planning, because she did it to Eddie on their wedding day, she got the camera ready.

Sara walked up to Grissom and smiled as she held the piece of cake up to his mouth. Grissom smiled and was about to open his mouth when Sara shoved the cake in his face, at that moment Catherine snapped a picture.

Sara's eyes glinted with excitement and she burst out laughing. Grissom spluttered and blinked his eyes and gave Sara 'the look' and grabbed her arm before she had chance to run away.

Sara screamed when Grissom rubbed his cheek against hers "Gil!" she laughed and everyone in the room laughed as they watched the scene. Grissom pulled his face away and wrapped his arms around her waist "now we match" he grinned and she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled back.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Grissom leant in and kissed her, caressing his tongue softly against hers.

As they kissed Catherine took another picture, smiling. The team spent a few seconds watching Grissom and Sara kiss then turned away to talk amongst themselves.

Grissom and Sara continued to kiss for another two minutes before Grissom pulled away and they both grinned at each other.

The party carried on for another two hours before Catherine announced she'd better get home because 'some people have to work tonight' she had said and the others agreed and said their farewells and congratulations again before leaving and heading home.

Grissom shut the door once he said goodbye to the last person then went in search for his new wife. He found her washing the pots, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Leave them...let's go to bed" he mumbled against her neck and Sara grinned and bit her lip.

"There are too many pots to leave. Why don't you go get the bed warm for me and I'll be up when I've finished these okay?" Sara said, even though she really wanted to go to bed right now.

Grissom didn't answer her, instead he continued to kiss her neck and ran his hands over her body. Sara stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes as the pleasure from Grissom's lips and hands were taking over her mind.

Grissom moved his hand and took the plate from her and dropped it back into the bowl then turned her round and kissed her lips. Sara moaned against his lips and Grissom picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed.

Sara chuckled as she watched him take his jacket off and kick his shoes off at the same time. She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and took his bow tie off before undoing his shirt.

Grissom helped Sara to remove his shirt then ran his hand through her hair and leaned down to kiss her. He moved his hands down and up her arms a few times while Sara ran her hands over his chest. Grissom then moved his hands to her back and slowly unzipped her dress then helped her stand before moving the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor.

He smiled at seeing no bra and gently pushed Sara back onto the bed, this time going with her and leaning half his body on her.

Sara watched as Grissom ran his eyes along her body then allowed his hand to trail down her body in which Sara softly moaned at the feeling. Grissom leant down and kissed her lips for a few seconds before moving his kisses to her neck where he gently licked and sucked until he left a small mark.

He cupped her breast and gave it a soft squeeze and latched his tongue onto her other breast at the same time. Sara gasped lightly and arched her back then ran her hands down his body to his trousers where she undid the buckle, then the button, then unzipped the zip then pushed them down his legs, as far as her arms would reach.

Grissom kicked them off the rest of the way as he continued to suckle on her nipple. After a few seconds he moved onto the next breast and gave that the same attention while he ran his hands down her body, hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and pushed them down her long legs once Sara lifted her lips slightly.

Grissom threw her pants on the floor then climbed on top of her. Sara opened her legs and moaned as she felt Grissom's erection through his pants.

Grissom moved back up to her lips and kissed her passionately as he ran his hand down to her centre and rubbed softly before he moved lower and pushed a finger slowly inside. Sara's breathing hitched and she moaned softly at the feeling of his finger as he began to slowly pump it in and out.

Sara made quick work of getting his boxers off then grabbed his erection and squeezed it causing a groan from Grissom. Sara grinned and began to move her hand along his length.

Grissom removed his finger and moved her hand away from him then leant up slightly and looked in her eyes. He smiled before guiding his erection to her entrance and pushing slowly in, all the while keeping eye contact.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her they stared at each other for a few seconds before Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down and muttered against his lips "move already"

Grissom chuckled and kissed her softly as he began to move slowly, pulling nearly all the way out then pushing all the way back in.

Sara moaned against his lips and bucked her hips to try and get him to go faster but Grissom wasn't having any of it and continued to keep the slow pace.

"Gil please" Sara moaned

Grissom shook his head "no Sara" he said through gritted teeth and Sara knew that this was what Grissom wanted and knew that he was struggling to keep up the slow pace so she let him have his way but promised herself she'd get her way later.

Sara ran one hand through his hair while the other hand rested on his back, she breathed unevenly and wrapped her legs round his waist. This caused Grissom to go slightly deeper and Sara moaned in his ear. Grissom groaned against her neck and began to move a little faster and was rewarded with another moan from Sara.

"Little faster" Sara moaned after a few minutes and this time Grissom complied and moved a little faster. Sara tightened her hold on his back as she felt the first signs of her orgasm begining to build in the pit of her stomach.

Grissom felt her walls begin to clamp around his manhood and knew she was close so he lifted himself up slightly so he could look in her eyes as she came.

He watched as her eyes glazed over with passion and she shut her eyes "open your eyes" he said and she immediately opened them.

Grissom pushed a little harder and Sara let out a long, loud moan as she came, Grissom staring into her eyes as she did. Grissom smiled and sped up some more to allow himself release.

Sara held his head and looked into his eyes "let go baby" she said softly and Grissom gave one last thrust before he groaned her name and shot his seed deep inside her.

Grissom collapsed on top of her and Sara kissed the side of his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, their breathing laboured. They stayed like this until their breathing returned to normal, normally Grissom would have moved from being on top from fear of squashing her but in the time that they'd been together Grissom had learnt that Sara liked him to stay on top, and in her until their breathing had returned to normal.

Once their breathing had evened Grissom moved to the side and Sara moved on to her side so that they could take up their favourite position, spooning.

Grissom wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder "I love you Mrs Grissom" he said.

Sara grinned "I love you too Mr Grissom"

They laid there resting, listening to each other's breathing until Sara began to run her hand over Grissom's chest and he gave out a small groan.

Sara knew that he was getting hard again and smirked to herself and turned in his arms then pushed him down and straddled him. Now she was going to get what she wanted and Grissom let her.

After they made love, with Sara on top, they made love two more times before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**What do you guys n gals think? Review pllllllease! :D **

**Some SMUT for ya'll as well...not my best as I'm not very good at smutty stuff lol **

**One more chapter and this story will finally be finished :D **

**CSI-loz xxxx  
**


	5. Surprises

**Hey all, really sorry for the delay on this chapter. This was supposed to be the last chapter but it was way to long so I've had to make it into two.**

**A big thank you to csivegasrocks for being my beta on these last two chapters :)**

**Hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

They'd never talked about having children before, but as Sara paced the living room floor of their town house, she wondered what her husband of two years would say to them having a baby.

Sara continued to pace, twiddling her fingers and hands together nervously as she waited for Gil Grissom to come home from his morning walk with their boxer dog, Hank.

Sara froze moments later and looked up when she heard the door opening. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile "Hey," she greeted, not moving from her spot "how was your walk?" she asked.

"Hey," Grissom replied as he hung up his jacket and let Hank of off his leash, "it was okay," he answered her question but noticed something off in her voice. When he looked up at her he saw something in her eyes...was that fear?

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked, concerned, making his way towards her. Sara's eyes filled with tears and Grissom became more worried, but before he could say or do anything Sara flung herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, Sara buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

"I'm so sorry," Sara cried, "please don't hate me," she begged as she continued to cry. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey," he chuckled lightly, even though the situation wasn't funny. He found it slightly amusing that Sara would even think that he'd hate her. "I could never hate you," he continued, "what's wrong? Talk to me?" he asked softly.

"I'm pregnant" she cried, her voice muffled against his shirt. Grissom froze, did she just say what he thought she said?

He took hold of her shoulders gently and took a small step back "Honey," he said and wiped her tears, "say that again please?" he asked. Thoughts of a child, their child, filled his mind.

Sara hiccupped and took a deep breath "I'm pregnant," she said quietly, her head down. When she didn't get any response she looked up to see a great big grin plastered across her husband's face.

"Oh my god," Grissom practically screamed "I'm going to be a dad," he said in amazement and lifted Sara up and spun her around.

"Gil!," Sara squealed "put me down," she laughed. Suddenly the fear that Grissom wouldn't want the baby disappeared and was replaced by happiness as she now knew that he did want their baby.

Grissom continued to spin her until he became dizzy, then gently lowered her to the floor and took hold of her head in his hands "I'm going to be a dad?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. Even though he knew the answer to the question he just wanted to hear her say yes.

Sara bit her lip as she began to tear up again, this time with happy tears. She grinned and nodded her head "yes" she answered and Grissom crashed his lips against Sara's in a passionate kiss. Pouring all his love and happiness into it.

The kiss lasted until both was in dire need of oxygen, as Grissom pulled away he leant his forehead against Sara's and stared into her eyes. "I love you Sara Grissom," he said breathlessly.

"I love you too," Sara replied softly. They stood staring at each other until their breathing returned to normal. Grissom then pulled away and knelt down, Sara was confused at this action until she realised what he was doing then grinned. Sara watched as Grissom lifted her top and kissed the part of her stomach where their baby was currently growing.

"I love you too baby bug" he said and kissed her stomach again before standing up. "What?" he asked at Sara's raised eyebrow.

"Baby bug?" Sara replied and Grissom shrugged his shoulder innocently, a shy smile playing across his lips. Sara laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you Gil Grissom," she said, "and I wouldn't expect anything less from an entomologist," she grinned and they both chuckled.

**Two Days Later**

"Sara," Grissom called from the bathroom, "honey you need to get up."

"No," Sara replied, "too tired" she said and snuggled further under the quilt. Grissom came out then and chuckled at her.

"Honey," he said "we'll be late for the appointment" he said as he climbed onto the bed next to her. He snuggled up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her stomach. Sara groaned in protest and Grissom chuckled again.

"Stop laughing at me," Sara pouted and Grissom kissed her shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologised, "do you not want to see our baby bug?" he asked after a moment. Sara turned in his arms, so that she was facing him, and shook her head.

This hurt Grissom, "Why not?" he asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm scared," she admitted, her eyes filling with tears, "I already love him, if I see him I know I'm going to love him even more." She took a shaky breath before she continued "what if, when he's born, he hates me?... Gil I don't want our baby to hate me," she said as the tears began to fall.

"Oh honey," Grissom said sympathetically and held her close. He stroked her back soothingly and kissed her hair before continuing "our baby isn't going to hate you Sara. She's going to love you," he whispered the last bit and emphasised the word she.

Sara smiled against his chest and looked up at him. He wiped her tears away and gave her a peck on the lips "I promise you Sara," he said "you are going to be a great mom and our baby will adore you" he smiled at her then patted her bum.

"Right missy," he said as he pulled the quilt from her body "up now or I'll just have to dress you myself" he grinned and climbed of off the bed.

"That doesn't sound too bad," she chuckled "but I much prefer when you undress me" she smirked as she climbed out of bed. She winked at Grissom as she passed him and he shook his head in amusement.

They hadn't been sat down for ten minutes when Sara was called in. She glanced at Grissom then took his hand and walked into the doctor's office.

"Good morning Mrs. Grissom," the doctor greeted with a warm smile "my name is Rachel, how can I help?"

"Hey," Sara greeted back "Erm, well I found out I was pregnant a few days ago and..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as Rachel interrupted.

"You want a scan?" Rachel asked, "Am I right?" she asked again and Sara nodded. Rachel grinned and stood up. "If you give me a minute I will go and get a midwife. If you'd like to climb on the bed and lift you're top up, that would be great," Rachel smiled and left the room.

Sara did as Rachel asked and a few minutes later Rachel came back with an older looking women, maybe around 40, she smiled at Sara as she walked up to her. "Hello, my names Elaine," the older women said and began to get the scanner started "I believe you want a scan to find out how far along you are?" Elaine asked.

"Yes," Sara replied, "Please," she said and reached out for Grissom's hand. He came over to stand next to her and took her hand.

"Okay," Elaine said as she grabbed a small tube "this is going to be cold, but just relax," Elaine said as she squirted some gel onto Sara's stomach then onto the wand.

"Oh," Sara hissed, "that is cold." She chuckled and Grissom chuckled. Elaine smiled and placed the wand on Sara's stomach and moved it around. She made some noises and facial expressions as she stared at the screen then turned her head to Sara.

"Well," Elaine said after a few minutes "from the size of the foetus you're about 8 weeks."

Elaine continued to move the wand around Sara's stomach "8 weeks?" Sara asked surprised then looked at Grissom who had a big grin on his face. Sara looked confused and Grissom bent down to her ear.

"Our anniversary" he whispered and Sara's eyes widened before she blushed and gave him a big grin back.

"I'll be back in a minute," Elaine said just as Grissom stood up straight again "I just need a second opinion on something" she said and walked out.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked, worried, before Elaine made it out the door. Elaine turned and gave her a small smile before disappearing out the door. Sara turned to Grissom with a worried expression.

"Don't worry," Grissom said "I'm sure everything is fine" he reassured. Just then Elaine came back in with a women that looked a lot like Rachel, maybe her sister. They walked up to the scanner and stared at the screen and whispered to each other for a few seconds.

"Okay," Elaine said, "thank you Nicole" Eliane thanked her and Nicole nodded and walked out, as she passed she gave Grissom and Sara a bright smile which confused the hell out of both of them.

"Well," Elaine said "firstly sorry if we scared you. Secondly everything is fine and thirdly I think congratulations is in order...you're having twins" Elaine grinned and turned the monitor round for Sara and Grissom to see.

"What!" both Grissom and Sara shouted, not believing her. Elaine chuckled and showed them each baby on the screen. Grissom and Sara stared at the two small grainy images on the screen in fascination.

It took a few minutes before Sara finally turned her head to Grissom. Grissom looked down at her and they both noticed each other's unshed tears and big grins.

"Twins," Grissom said softly "we're having twins" he choked on his tears and leaned down to give Sara a soft kiss.

"Could we have a few pictures please?" Sara asked and Elaine smiled.

"Of course you can" Elaine replied "how many would you like?" she asked.

"Three" Grissom answered immediately and Elaine printed them out. They left the doctors with the three pictures and an overwhelming feeling that they were going to be parents to not one baby, but two.

**One Week Later**

"You know," Grissom started "we're going to have to tell them soon," he said as they made breakfast, they had to decide when they were going to tell the team their news.

"I know," Sara sighed "I just don't know how" Sara said. Grissom walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands where their twins were growing.

"Hmm," he mumbled "we could always invite them round for dinner? Or you could just pin one of the scans up on the fridge door at CSI" Grissom chuckled. Sara joined in when she thought about the looks on her friends faces when they saw the scan.

"As tempting as that is, I don't think they'd appreciate that," Sara chuckled "I think dinner would be the best option." Sara said and Grissom nodded in agreement.

Sara turned her head, smiling, and Grissom kissed her softly before moving back over to his counter to finish making breakfast.

They had breakfast then lounged on the sofa for a few hours before they had to go to work, Grissom driving. He pulled into his vacated parking spot, in the labs car park, and turned to Sara. They stared at each other for a few moments before Grissom reached over and placed his hand on her stomach. Sara placed her hand on top of his and smiled "Kind of hard to believe huh?" she asked.

Grissom smiled and nodded his head "definitely," he answered, "The thought of one baby was amazing but to be having twins...well let's just say it's a miracle," he said and they both chuckled.

Grissom leaned in and began to kiss her softly, they were interrupted by Sara's door being opened "Hey," Catherine said, "You two love birds actually going to do some work today or just gunna sit in the car all day and make out like teenagers?" she asked, her eyebrow raised and her voice spilling playfulness.

Grissom and Sara pulled apart, "Well actually," Grissom replied, "I was planning to get my wife naked in the back seat until you rudely interrupted," he smirked at the shocked expression on both Sara and Catherine's faces.

"Oh, I'm kidding," Grissom laughed as him and Sara climbed out the car "You really think I'd get Sara naked in the back seat of a car, at the lab?" he stated more than asked.

"Well," Sara began as they walked up to the elevator, "It's not like you haven't done it before"

"Whoa!," Catherine said, "I do not want to know thank you very much," she said and then made a gagging noise, causing both Sara and Grissom to chuckle.

"Have you really?," Catherine asked after a few moments "in the lab car park?" she asked bewildered.

Both Sara and Grissom raised their eyebrow's in surprise at the older women's question. Sara then began a slow smile until she was smiling her famous Sidle smile.

"Ewwwww" Catherine said, knowing full well that Sara's smile meant a yes.

Sara and Grissom chuckled as Catherine shivered in disgust. They stepped out of the elevator, closely followed by Catherine, who was still trying to get the image out of her head. Grissom made his way to his office while Sara and Catherine went to the break room.

As they entered the break room Nick asked "What's up with you Cath?"

Her facial expression was still one of disgust as she walked over to the sofa. "Bad image Nicky," she replied, "You don't wanna know."

Sara chuckled and Nick glanced at Warrick and Greg before turning back to Catherine "Come on Cath, what's wrong?" he asked again.

Catherine glanced at Sara who just shrugged at her, as if to say tell them if you want. Catherine turned to the guys "her and the boss man," she said pointing at Sara "having sex in the back seat of their car" she explained and everyone's face's showed the same shocked and disgusted expression.

"Ewwwww" the guys said in unison and Sara laughed again. Once the shock wore off Greg chuckled and everyone looked at him.

"What?," he asked "I don't know about the boss man but I sure as hell wouldn't mind being in the back of a car with Sara" he smirked then jumped at the sound of Grissom's voice.

"Greg!," Grissom bellowed "keep my wife out of your dirty thoughts or you'll be having decomp duty for a year" he said and Sara snickered.

"Yes boss" Greg said, slightly frightened at Grissom's tone of voice. Everyone laughed as Greg coward.

"Right," Grissom began once everyone had calmed down "Warrick, Catherine, 419 in Henderson. Nick, Greg, carry on with your case from last night. Sara, you're with me, suspected homicide on the strip. But before you all go me and Sara would like to invite you all for dinner at our place tonight?" he asked.

They all agreed and went off on their cases, excited and slightly confused as to why dinner was at their friend's house instead of their usual diner.

At the end of shift everyone, including Brass, Al and David, as Grissom had asked them to join him and Sara for dinner during his case, made their way to the Grissom's house for dinner. Neither Grissom nor Sara felt like cooking so they ordered take out instead. As they waited for their dinner they talked about work and general stuff. Once the food arrived everyone was quite until their plates where empty. Grissom put all the dirty dishes in the bowl then made his way back into the dining room with a bottle of wine and seven glasses.

"Oh, not for me" Sara said as she saw the wine "I'll just have an orange juice" she said and gave Grissom a small smile, who smiled back and fetched the carton of orange juice. He would have bought it himself, but it would have made everyone suspicious. So by allowing Sara to choose her own drink it made it a lot less suspicious, for everyone, but Catherine.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Oh nothing," Sara replied "I'm just not in the mood for wine" she lied and Catherine seemed to believe her.

Grissom came back in with the carton of orange juice and filled Sara's glass up then filled everyone else's glasses with wine.

"I'd like to make a toast," Grissom said as everyone picked up their glasses "to the most beautiful women in the world." He turned to Sara and took her hand in his "you have made me the happiest man in the world and I can't wait for the future Grissom's to arrive. To Sara, a wonderful wife and soon to be mother" Grissom grinned as him and Sara clinked their glasses then kissed.

They jumped apart when they heard a loud, high pitched squeal. The guys, and Catherine, looked confused throughout Grissom's speech until the end when Grissom had mentioned Sara being a mother. They all gasped in shock and stood with their mouths open until they were pulled from the shock with the high pitched squeal from Catherine.

Catherine placed her glass down and practically threw herself at Sara, hugging her tightly "oh my god," she said "this is so cool, a new geek, I can't wait, congratulations" Catherine said in one go, still hugging Sara.

Sara smiled "thanks Cath," she said as she tried to pull away "erm, Cath? Could you let me go please? You're hurting me" Sara said a little breathless.

"Oh!," Catherine exclaimed and let go as if she had been burnt "I'm so sorry" Catherine apologised and both women smiled at each other.

"I can't believe you're going to be a mom!" Catherine exclaimed, excited and Sara chuckled.

"Neither can I," Sara admitted "would you like to see the scan?" Sara asked and Catherine nodded vigorously. Sara made her way over to her bag, Catherine following her, and took the scan out of her bag and showed it to Catherine.

"Wait for it" Grissom said softly and the guys looked at him confused until Catherine made them jump with another high pitched squeal. Grissom chuckled and the guys looked at him before heading over to Sara and Grissom.

"What is it?" Greg asked as they stopped at Sara's side.

"Twins" Sara grinned as she showed the guys her scan and they each took a look at the scan before hugging and congratulating Sara.

Catherine made her way over to a grinning Grissom "Congratulations bug man," Catherine chuckled and gave him a small hug "so...twins huh?" Catherine asked and Grissom nodded, grinning.

"Yep," he replied "twins. Who'd have thought it huh?" he said and they both chuckled.

"Congratulations Griss" Nick said as he stopped next to Grissom and gave him a hand shake, which Grissom returned and grinned.

"Thanks Nick" he said and one by one the others came over to congratulate him. Sara came over, after placing the scan on the fridge, and Grissom wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. The gang asked questions about the twins and Sara and Grissom answered them before they moved to the living room to sit and talk, again about the twins.

A few hours passed before everyone decided to go home. Sara and Grissom tidied up before getting changed and heading to bed.

"I think that went well," Sara said as she climbed into bed "although I wasn't expecting the toast. I thought we were just going to tell them" she chuckled as she snuggled up to Grissom.

"Well," Grissom replied "I thought it'd be a good way to surprise them and it worked. Especially with Catherine." He laughed and Sara joined in as they remembered the high pitched squeals that Catherine let out.

"I didn't even know her voice could get that high" Sara laughed.

"Me either," Grissom replied, also laughing "the guys' faces was funny as well. All they could do was hang their mouths open like they were catching flies" he said and they both began to laugh again.

Once they had stopped laughing they laid in silence for a bit just smiling and remembering their evening. A few minutes passed then Grissom kissed the top of Sara's head "I love you Sara Grissom"

"I love you too, Gil" Sara replied.

"And I love you both too" Grissom said as he rubbed Sara's stomach. Sara grinned and turned her head and kissed him softly. They snuggled closer together, Sara's back against Grissom's chest, Grissom's hand protectively placed on her stomach with Sara's hand placed on top of Grissom's hand.

"Night Sara" Grissom said.

"Night Gil" Sara replied and they both fell to sleep peacefully, dreaming of their twins.

* * *

**So what do people think? be kind and review please :)**

**Next chapter will be the last but I'm not going to post it until I get a few reviews :p **

**Loz x**


	6. Spider and Butterfly

**Hi all, this is the final chapter to this story. For everyone who has read my story, thank you, and for everyone who reviewed, thank you even more. I'm so glad that all of you liked this story (even though I think it's a bit rubbish lol). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter also :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...only the imagination to come up with this story lol **

**Thank you all again and enjoy :) **

* * *

Sara stood at the bedroom mirror, looking at herself "do we have to go Gil, I look horrible" she pouted at her reflection. She was five months pregnant with twins and her bump was almost as big as a women's who was 7 months pregnant with one baby. Grissom came out of the bathroom a few seconds later to see Sara pouting at herself, not liking the way her top showed off her bump. They were going to Catherine's house because she had insisted on throwing a baby shower for the new parents to be. As much as Sara refused, Catherine wasn't taking no for an answer and now they had just finished getting ready.

"Yes we do have to go," Grissom replied, walking up to her, "and you don't look horrible you look beautiful Sara" he said as he stopped behind her. They looked at each other in the mirror.

"I am, look at me?," Sara said sadly, "I'm fat and I'm ugly. Nobody would want to see me out on the streets" Sara said, a few tears filling her eyes.

Grissom was slightly taken aback at her words but knew this time would be coming. Catherine had warned him that some women get self-conscious about their appearance when they get to a certain point in their pregnancy. Grissom guessed that this was that certain point.

He wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and kissed her shoulder, he lifted her top above the bump and placed both hands on it "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met Sara Grissom," Grissom began to explain, "and you are not fat. You're pregnant...with our babies... and that makes you even more beautiful" Grissom said as he rubbed her stomach and looked into her eyes through the mirror. Sara's eyes began to fill with more tears as she bit her bottom lip and shook her head, not believing him.

Grissom turned her around so she was facing him, she dropped her head and he lifted her chin "Look at me?"

"Gil I..."

"No you listen to me" he said a little harshly, he wanted her to believe him and if this is the tone he had to use then he would use it. "Do you have any idea how you make me feel when I see you?"

"We had this conversation Gil, I know" Sara looked at him.

"That was when we first got together," Grissom replied, "I'm talking about now. Sara you make me feel like the happiest man in the world. When you walk into a room you not only take my breath away by your beauty but also with this," he stroked her bump, "this makes you look even more beautiful and knowing that those babies inside you are mine too is amazing. I never thought I'd ever see the day I'd become a dad, but you, Sara, your making my dream come true and watching our babies grow inside you makes me love you even more than I thought possible. Please don't think you're ugly...or fat because you're not, you're beautiful" he admitted and Sara choked on her tears.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She backed him against the bed and before he knew what was happening, his legs hit the bed and Sara pushed him down and climbed on top of him. She kissed him again and moved down to his neck "honey, you need to stop or we'll be late"

"Don't care, I need you" she said and looked into his eyes. What he saw really did take his breath away, he had never seen so much want and need in her eyes as he did now. He didn't care that they'd be late, right now he needed to give his wife what she wanted.

GSR

An hour and a half later they pulled up outside Catherine's house. As they walked up the path the door opened "about time," Catherine said, "I was gunna send a search party out for you both. What took you so long?" Catherine said in a slightly frustrated voice.

"Something came up, sorry" Grissom said. It wasn't exactly a lie but he wasn't going to tell Catherine exactly what came up, that was between him and his wife.

"Yeah sorry Cat" Sara said sincerely and Catherine eyed them suspiciously as they walked through the door. Catherine shut the door and walked into the living room "hey look who's finally here" she said as Grissom and Sara followed her. Everyone looked up and began to cheer, there was Nick, Greg, Warrick, Wendy, Hodges, David, Al, Catherine and Lindsay.

"Present time first" Catherine shouted and everyone grabbed their present and went to sit down. Grissom lead Sara over to the one remaining chair and sat down. Sara gave him a look of hello-pregnant-lady-here-needs-that-chair-more-than-you-do. Grissom smiled and tapped his leg, motioning for her to sit on his lap. Sara raised her eyebrow at him and looked over at Catherine as she began to speak "hey, if you don't, I'll sit on his knee"

Sara gave Catherine a don't-you-dare look and sat down on Grissom's knee, wrapping her arms around his neck she said "keep your hands of off my husband" and everyone laughed.

"Open mine first" Hodges said as he pushed his present towards Sara. Sara took it and unwrapped it carefully, when the paper was off she dropped it on the floor and looked at the box "baby monitors...thanks Hodges" Sara smiled and gave the box to Grissom who placed them on the table next to him.

"Now mine" Greg shouted and gave Sara a smaller box.

They each took it in turns to give the new parents-to-be their presents. There we're the baby monitors from Hodges, some clothes from Greg, Wendy and David. Two car seats from Al and his wife, a double buggy from Warrick and Nick, some bottles and dummies from Brass and two mosses baskets as well as some more clothes from Catherine and Lindsay.

Sara wiped her eyes "thank you all so much. This is really great" she grinned at everyone. Grissom patted her leg.

"Now my present dear" he smiled as Sara looked at him and stood up.

Catherine handed him a box wrapped in baby wrapping paper that he then handed to Sara. Sara looked at him for a few more seconds before she turned her attention to the present and, just like all the others, unwrapped it carefully, so not to rip the paper.

Inside was just a plain cardboard box that confused Sara slightly but she opened the box and gasped at what she saw. She picked it up and gasped again at the other object inside. She looked up at Grissom and a tear fell down her cheek. She dropped the box, the two onsies that were inside falling, on the floor and wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Awwww" was heard from everyone as well as a few wolf whistles from Nick, Greg and Warrick.

"Alright put him down," Brass said "let's see what he got you?" Brass asked and everyone laughed as Sara pulled away. She picked up the box and the onsies and placed them on the table. She held up one of the onsies, a light yellow colour with the words I Love My Mommy stitched on to it, the Love part being in a heart shape. They all awed at it.

The next onsie said exactly the same as the first but was a light green colour instead. Once the presents were packed into the car the music started and food was served. They all ate and danced for a few hours.

Somehow Sara and Grissom ended up splitting up and when he didn't find her in the kitchen or the living room he went outside and found her sat on the hammock. He went to sit with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she leaned into him. "You okay honey?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking" she said as she got more comfortable.

"About what?"

"About the twins" Sara said as she placed her hand on her bump.

"What about the twins?" Grissom asked and placed his hand next to Sara's.

"What they're going to look like," Sara said as she began to imagine "who they're going to take after, will they like bugs or won't they, will we have girls or boys or one of each" Sara smiled as she imagined it all.

"Well as an entomologist," Grissom began "I would like to think at least one of them would like bugs..." they both chuckled "but I don't mind either way. I wouldn't mind having two girls that look like their mommy" Sara looked up at him and he smiled.

"Gil," Sara said "they'd have you wrapped around their little fingers"

"I know," Grissom replied "just like their mommy" they smiled at each other and Sara leaned in and gave him a small kiss before pulling away.

"Well," Sara said after a few moments "I'd like to have boys who look like their daddy" Sara grinned "but then again, one of each does sound good too. I mean it's not like we'll be having any more so one of each would be good" Sara smiled and Grissom nodded his head.

"One of each does sound good," Grissom agreed "but who's to say we won't have any more? These two were, and are, a welcome surprise so who knows what will happen in the future" Grissom said seriously and Sara looked at him in surprise.

"Gil...?" Sara asked silently.

Grissom smiled "I'm not saying we should have more," he said "I'm just saying that it could happen...but if you really don't want more then there's always the option of a vasectomy"

"We'll see" Sara just said, now he had her thinking of what life would be like with four kids...two boys and two girls. She smiled as she leaned her head on his chest again, both hers and Grissom's hands resting on her bump.

GSR

**Three Months Later**

Sara waddled through the halls of the lab, her hand resting on her 8 month bump. Sara walked into her husband's office and smiled "you called" she said and made her way over to the desk. She didn't bother sitting down as she knew she'd have difficulty getting back up again.

Grissom looked up from his notes and smiled at the sight of Sara, his heart skipped a beat as it usually did when he saw her. "Yes I did," Grissom replied, "I'm sorry to call you in but Hodges had to go home because he's ill and I've got Greg doing his job so I..."

"You need someone to take over Greg's case?" Sara finished and Grissom smiled again.

"Would you?" Grissom asked. He really did feel bad for calling her in, he knew the babies were keeping her awake and, as much as he'd wanted to let her stay at home and catch up on her sleep the lab needed her and if he was being totally honest he wanted her at the lab just so he could see her and keep an eye on her, as the midwife said at their last appointment that she could go into labour at any time.

Sara smiled "of course," she said "anything for you" she smiled and Grissom stood up and walked over to her.

"I promise I'll make it up to you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to give her a kiss. "How are my little baby bugs?" he asked once he pulled away and rubbed her bump, getting a few quick kicks from one baby in response.

They both chuckled "I guess that means their okay" he answered his own question and they chuckled again.

"You know," Sara said amused, "whenever you touch my bump the same baby kicks. I think he or she is going be a daddy's boy or girl" Sara smiled.

"Girl," he said "definitely a girl" he replied wishfully and rubbed her stomach again, getting another kick in response. They both grinned at each other and Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

The kiss turned passionate and Sara ended up trapped between Grissom and his desk, when Grissom pulled away he leaned his forehead against Sara's and they smiled at each other, breathing heavily.

"I better get to work before my boss tells me off for slacking" Sara smiled and Grissom smirked.

"I'm sure your boss won't mind when you tell him your husband wanted to make it up to you for coming into work on your day off" he whispered as he began to kiss her neck and slid his hand under her top.

Sara bit her lip and moaned softly "Gil, you know what the midwife said...sex could bring labour on."

"Hmmm" he grunted in response and continued to kiss her neck, moving away only to pull her top off. Sara let him even with the thought of going into early labour in her head. Once her top was off he went straight for her bra, once her bra was off he squeezed her breasts gently while kissing her neck.

"Gil..." Sara moaned. She couldn't take it any longer, her body was screaming for his touch so she gave in and went straight for his belt. She undid the buckle then undid the button and unzipped his jeans. She then pushed them down his legs with his boxers. She grabbed his cock and squeezed it causing him to bite down on her neck, causing her to gasp.

She pushed him away and backed him over to the sofa where she pushed him down to a sitting position and pushed her jeans and pants down before straddling him.

She kissed him as she lowered herself on to him. They both moaned into each other's mouths as he entered her. Once he was fully sheathed inside her Sara kept still while she kissed him furiously for a few seconds.

When the need for oxygen arose she pulled away from his lips and lent her forehead against his and gently began to rock her hips against him.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly, holding onto his shoulders for support.

"Sara," Grissom groaned "open your eyes" he said hoarsely as he held her hips and pushed up into her. She opened her eyes and bit her lip as she moaned again, speeding her movements up.

They found the perfect rhythm quickly and kept it up until they both felt the beginnings of their orgasms.

"Oh god...Gil...so close" Sara moaned and rocked a little bit harder.

Grissom, who was sucking and kissing her neck, grunted in response. He stopped kissing her and looked up to see her head slightly back, her mouth open and eyes closed in pleasure. He ran his hand down her body and began to put light pressure against her clit, Sara moaned and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

Grissom continued to rub her clit and felt her walls clamp down around him before he heard her muffled scream against his neck as her orgasm rippled through her body. Grissom kept pushing up against her and shot his seed deep inside her as he exploded and groaned out her name.

"Saaaaaaara"

Sara collapsed against him and rubbed her nose against his neck, grinning, as she breathed heavily "if I go into labour," she said, trying to sound serious but Grissom knew she wasn't "it's your fault Gilbert Grissom" she smiled as she heard him chuckle.

Once their breathing had calmed they re-dressed and Sara went to the layout room where she joined Catherine. She'd just finished processing the victims t-shirt when she felt a twinge. "Owww" she said as she rubbed her bump. It past and she continued on with her work, a few minutes later she got a stronger twinge "owww, shit"

"You okay?" Catherine said as she walked back into the layout room from trace and heard Sara's cursing.

"Depends," was her answer. Catherine raised her eyebrow at her.

Sara felt another twinge "I think I'm in labour," she said breathing slightly heavier once the contraction had passed.

"I'll go get Gil" Catherine said and quickly made her way to Grissom's office. Sara began to make her way out of the layout room and down the hall, she didn't get far when Grissom came running up to her.

"Honey...?"

"I think it's time" Sara said through her tears of happiness and Grissom looked slightly alarmed but helped her out of the lab and into the car.

"Good luck, call me" Catherine said just before Grissom drove away.

GSR

**A few hours later**

"Push!" the midwife said, 7 hours later. Sara groaned as she gripped onto Grissom's hand tightly, sweat covering her body.

"Keep pushing, nearly over" the midwife said as Sara continued to push. She let out a scream and then collapsed onto the bed as the baby slipped out of her. She grinned as she heard her baby crying "it's a boy" the midwife called and she and Grissom shared a smile.

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand "a boy," Grissom said in awe "we got a boy" he said with tears in his eyes.

"It's not over yet" the midwife said as she positioned herself at the foot of the bed again, after passing baby boy Grissom to the other midwife for a check over.

"Can I see him?" Sara asked.

"Once this other little one is born" the midwife said "ready to push?" she asked and Sara nodded "good, on your next contraction I want you to give a big push okay?"

Sara nodded again and gripped Grissom's hand tightly, on the midwife's orders she began to push again. Another ten minutes past "push Sara" the midwife said.

"I can't" Sara shook her head as she cried, she was exhausted and really didn't have the energy to push again.

"Come on honey," Grissom encouraged her, "you can do it, I know you can" Grissom persuaded and Sara shook her head no.

"Sara if you don't push the baby can get stressed, which isn't good for him or her" the midwife said but Sara continued to shake her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Grissom wiped her tears "honey look at me..." Sara turned and looked at him "you don't want the baby to get ill do you?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Then you need to push...for the baby, you can do it. I know you can" he kissed her on the lips then looked at her.

She nodded her head and turned back to the midwife "okay, I'm ready"

The midwife smiled "great! Let's get the head out shall we?" she said, more than asked "When I say so, I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" the midwife asked. Sara nodded as she gripped Grissom's hand, ready to push.

"Okay Sara push!"

Sara took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

"Good, keep going, the heads nearly out" the midwife said and Sara gripped Grissom's hand tightly as she pushed. A few seconds later she let out a small scream as the baby's head slid out "the head's out, you can relax" the midwife said and Sara collapsed back onto the bed, panting.

A minute went by as the midwife checked the baby's airway and let Sara have a small rest before she had to push again. "Okay Sara, a few more pushes and we should be finished. Ready?"

"Hmm mm" Sara replied and pushed when the midwife told her too.

Another few minutes of pushing went by until Sara gave one last big push and the baby slid out of her.

"It's a girl!" the midwife exclaimed then handed her over to the other midwife who took the baby girl to be checked over and weighed then put her with her brother.

Sara collapsed onto the bed and panted heavily, grinning, while Grissom wiped the sweat from her face and told her how proud he was of her and how much he loved her.

Three hours later Grissom and Sara were sat on the hospital bed, each with a baby in their arms, when they heard the door open. They looked up to see Warrick, Nick, Greg, Catherine and Brass walk through the door. Catherine pushed her way to the front "my turn first...come on, let me have a hold" she said to Grissom who handed her the baby bundled in a pink blanket.

Catherine cradled her gently and baby girl Grissom opened her eyes, Catherine gasped and everyone crowded round to see. Staring back at them were the features of Sara but Grissom's intense blue eyes and sandy coloured hair, Catherine looked up at Grissom with tears in her eyes "she's beautiful...has she got a name yet?"

Sara and Grissom smiled at each other then turned back to the team "Olivia Catherine Grissom," Grissom said and Catherine grinned.

"We'd also like you to be godmother...to both of them?" Sara asked and Catherine looked shocked but nodded her head.

"Of course I will. I'd be disappointed if I wasn't" she said and everyone laughed.

"My turn" Nick said and baby Olivia was passed onto her uncle, then onto Warrick, then Greg then Brass before being passed back to her daddy.

"Jim? We'd also like you to be their godfather" Sara said and Jim's eyes filled with tears.

"I'd be delighted," he said and Sara and Grissom smiled.

"Let's have a hold of baby number two" Catherine said and Sara handed the baby bundled in a blue blanket over to Catherine.

"Actually," Sara stated "he's baby number one, he's older by half an hour" Sara said and smiled. Everyone gathered round Catherine to see baby boy Grissom.

"Oh jeez," Catherine said in mock surprise "I don't think he's going to have a problem with the ladies" Catherine said as she stared down at the exact replica of Gilbert Grissom, the exception of the eyes and hair colour that were brown like Sara's. Everyone laughed and Nick held his arms out for a hold.

As Catherine handed him over Warrick asked "So what's this little sports name?"

"James Nickolas Grissom" Sara said and smiled at Brass and Nick before turning to Warrick and Greg "sorry guys but we couldn't have everybody's name or his name would be too long" she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to see the day we get new geeks," Warrick said and everyone laughed again.

"Yeah don't worry about it Sar," Greg said "even though I wish they where mine and not Grissom's" he chuckled and everyone looked at him "what!" he said and Catherine slapped him across the head.

"Don't say that Greg!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry...mom," he replied sarcastically "jeez I was only messing" he said as he rubbed his head and everyone laughed as he ducked another one of Catherine's head slaps.

There was a few minutes silence as James was passed around to his uncles before being passed to Grissom, who had passed Olivia to Sara while James was being passed round.

"We better go" Catherine said as she tried to usher the men out of the room "we have work tomorrow and need rest. Congratulations guys, they're both gorgeous" she grinned.

"Before you all go," Sara began "Warrick, Greg?...we'd like Warrick to be Olivia's godfather and Greg to be James' godfather" Sara said and both men grinned. Then there was Greg who just had to run up to her and give her a hug.

"Of course I will Sar," he said excitedly "I'll be the best godfather...and uncle!" he said and the guys, apart from Brass, began to argue as Catherine shoved them out of the door.

Sara and Grissom laughed for a while then looked at each other and grinned. Sara placed Olivia on her legs and Grissom did the same with James, placing him next to his little sister. James reached out and took Olivia's hand and Grissom and Sara grinned as they watched.

Grissom leaned down and kissed the top of Sara's head "thank you Sara" he said and she took hold of his hand.

"For what?" Sara asked.

"For giving me a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy," he said and Sara grinned.

"Well in that case," Sara replied "I also need to thank you for a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy" Sara said and Grissom leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away, Sara leaned her head against him and Grissom leaned his cheek against her head as they stared in awe at their twins. "Our little spider and butterfly" Grissom whispered before placing another kiss on Sara's head.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? let me know :)**

**I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel...like a five year later type thing. Let me know if you'd like that or just to keep it as it is now.**

**Laura x**


End file.
